Lyoko Hearts
by Sky-rim809
Summary: When Sora, Donald and Goofy land in the world of Code Lyoko, they need to team up with the Lyoko Warriors to destroy Xana who is working with the heartless and get back home. Somehow... RoxasXOC, UlrichXOC. DISCONTINUED, READ LYOKO HEARTS: RE-BOOTED
1. Xana Attacks, Kingdom Hearts Team Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts series or Code Lyoko.

Chapter 1: Xana Attacks with The Kingdom Hearts Team's Arrival

At Kadic…………. Ulrich's POV

"Woohoo! It's summer!" Odd says after every end of class at the end of the year. "Hey, Jeremie. Brighten up, it's the holidays." Aeilita said. Jeremie always says to us "How can I? I'm to busy with Xana. Speaking of the devil, it's a Xana attack!"

"Xana just never takes a break from attacking us does he!?" I said.

Meanwhile In the Gummi Ship……………………. No One's POV

"Great, we won't be able to find this Kadic world and Riku. Plus I won't be able to Kairi again!" Sora exclaimed. "Hey! No need to be cranky!" Donald shouted. "Urghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Sora shouted. He started to hit keys randomly. The ship started to malfunction. "This is like when we ended up in the Deep Jungle! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Donald exclaimed.

At Kadic………………………….

"What's the attack?" Yumi asked.

"It looks like Xana possessed Heidi Clinger." Jeremy said. Odd said "The one that you kissed? The one that I almost had dated!" "It was a polymorphic clone remember?" Yumi said. Odd said "Oh yeah." "We have to Lyoko, Yumi and I will fend off Heidi while Odd and Aeilita go to Lyoko." Ulrich said.

"Alright, come on!" Odd said.

This is my 2nd fanfic. Could you plz review!


	2. Kingdom Lyoko Warriors Part 1

Chapter 2 – Kingdom Lyoko Warriors Part 1

At the Factory………………………… No One's POV

"Ouch, my head!" Sora said in pain. They had landed on a bridge. "Hey who are you?" Someone asked Sora, Donald and Goofy. It was Odd. But they didn't know who he was yet.

"Well, who are **you**?" Donald asked. "I'm Odd. This is Aelita and Jeremie. Anyways we don't have time for this." Odd said. They raced to the factory elevator. As so did Sora. "Sora, wait up!" Goofy said.

In the Forest……………………………..

"It's like she's on a wild goose chase!" Ulrich said to Yumi. The possessed Heidi said "Stop running you cowards! I'll get you easier!"

In the Factory……………………………..

Sora almost caught up to Odd, Aelita and Jeremie. They arrived at the elevator and closed the doors. Sora was ready and used the Stoptra spell with the Keyblade and froze the elevator.

"Woah!" Odd said. The Lyoko Warriors saw only techniques like that on Lyoko. Sora explained "I can help you along with Goofy and Donald." "Alright, but don't cause any trouble." Jeremie said. Sora said "Okay." They hoped into the elevator right when the spell was broken.

**To Be Continued……………………………………..**

I hope you like the story! I'll put Roxas in the story in Chapter 4.


	3. Kingdom Lyoko Warriors Part 2

**Chapter 3: Kingdom Lyoko Warriors Part 2**

At Kadic/the Factory…………………………… Third Person's POV

As Ulrich and Yumi fended the Xana possessed Heidi, The Kingdom Hearts team; Sora, Donald and Goofy's DNA get scanned by the supercomputer. During this time, Jeremie transfers some data from the Gummi Ship. Xana, with the help of Heartless given from Xehanort's spirit, tries to destroy the Gummi Ship.

At the Factory…………………………….

Luckily, the DNA is scanned and Sora, Donald and Goofy go to destroy a Guard/Opposite Armor. Meanwhile, Odd and Aelita get transferred to Lyoko. "Sora! Turn into Valor Form!" Goofy exclaimed. Sora had ascended into the air and had used the power of Goofy to turn into Valor Form.

Using the combined power of High Jump LV 2 and the spell Aero, he uses Glide and destroys the Opposite Armor's head including its torso. The body and legs was left to go. On Lyoko, Odd and Aelita were facing more than 5 crabs.

Sora and Donald had finished off the rest and Sora reverted back to his normal form. The trio headed to the scanner, telling Jeremie to scan them, due to Odd being devirtulized.

At Kadic…………………………..

Milly and Tamiya at Kadic are possessed to keep Ulrich and Yumi occupied as well. "They just don't stop coming!" Yumi shouts.

On Lyoko………………………………..

Sora, Donald and Goofy are virtualized and help out Aelita. Sora had the same outfit as his nobody: Roxas, Donald and Goofy had the outfits as they were before they had joined Sora.

"Jeremie! We're going to need to have some vehicles!" Aelita shouted to him. Sora said "How can he hear you?" "_It's through the microphone; anyways I'm going to send you're vehicles." _Jeremie said.

The Overwing had materialized along with a modified virtual Gummi Ship. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aelita had hoped into their vehicles and raced to the tower. Sora had used the back lasers from the Gummi Ship to fire at the Crabs.

A crab however became shrouded into darkness and was transformed into a scorpion heartless. It had caught up to them. The Scorpion called a Scorpio had fired one of its lasers and hit the Gummi Ship's defense systems multiple times and had destroyed it.

It first devirtulized Donald, then Goofy. Sora was next. Luckily he swept out of the way and the laser hit an ice bridge. As it fell down, the Scorpio looked up. Being distracted by this, it is hit and destroyed.

Aelita had gone closer to the tower when a couple of Mantas swept down and created flying mines. Stopping here had caused the Gummi Ship to stop and Sora had jumped up and headed to the mines. During this time, Sora had accidentally turned into Anti Form causing Aelita to disintegrate and the powers to Sora.

"_Where did Aelita go?! Sora?_" Jeremie said. "She's fine, her powers are inside of me, and so that caused her to disintegrate." Sora said. Jeremie had popped up an idea, "_If you have Aelita's power, which means that you can deactivate the tower_!" Jeremie said

With this thought, Jeremie had modified Sora's power to jump twice the level of High Jump LV 2. Jeremie said through the microphone, "_Sora, I modified you're High Jump LV 2 to LV 4. Just simply jump over the mines._"

Doing as he was told, Sora leaped over the mines easily without a scratch and went through the tower.

At the Factory's Supercomputer Lab…………………………

"Ha! Xana never saw that coming did him!?" Jeremie said to himself.

In Lyoko's Ice Sector Tower……………………………………

On the platform, Sora had floated into the sky. During this time however Aelita is ejected from his body and is also floated into the sky inside the tower. "Aelita, it's your turn." Sora said. Putting her hand on the screen, it said: NAME: AELITA CODE: LYOKO.

At Kadic…………………………………………

The tower was deactivated. Heidi, Milly and Tamiya returned back to normal.

At the Factory…………………………….

"Since there was no harm done, there's no need to do a return to the past." Jeremie said. Aelita and Sora become materialized and along with Jeremie, Donald and Goofy go to Kadic.


	4. Roxas is Back

**Chapter 4: Roxas is Back**

At the Factory………………………… Sora's POV

Jeremie called us on a Sunday morning. For the night, Donald, Goofy and I stayed at the Japanese girl's house. We ran as fast as we could. Might be another Xana attack as Odd says the enemy is.

Third Person's POV

When the Lyoko Warriors and Kingdom Hearts trio get to the factory, Jeremie said "Xana alert, and he's used the Heartless on William. I even searched up the term 'Heartless' on the internet, but there was such word definition." "That's because it's unknown to this kind of world." Donald said.

The groups go to the scanners while Jeremie sets up the scanners. The Kingdom trio goes first however something goes wrong in the scan.

In the Volcano Sector…………………………

Instead of going to the Mountain Sector, they instead go to a volcanic sector. Where were they? They didn't know. Jeremie knew there was something wrong. There seemed to be a glitch in the super computer.

In the Scanner Room…………………………..

"_Sora, Donald, and Goofy are stuck in the Volcano Sector!" _Jeremie said in panic. "_And there's some sort of thing in the sector that matches Sora's DNA!_"

At the Volcano Sector………………………….

"_Sora, Donald, Goofy. You have to find this thing on the other side of the sector, it's in a tower. It's probably trying to take cover._" Jeremie said to the trio. The virtual Gummi Ship had been modified for the second time with two sub ships on the side.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora encouraged his two teammates. As they hoped in, 5 Scorpio's had virtualized and went after them. The side ships had parted from the Gummi Ship and had a time to destroy the Scorpio's and get back to the Ship.

Or else the sub ships will be destroyed. Firing almost all of the sub ship's lasers, Goofy had even used up three quarters of his time to get back some of his laser cannons.

That caused it to go down to 20 seconds. Goofy however just went back to the ship and started to fire. Donald had 40 seconds to go. After a few seconds, he destroyed them and went back to the ship.

Goofy exclaimed "We finally made it!" There wasn't much time to waste. Sora entered the tower and what did he see? Nothing. "Jeremie, I see no one!" Sora said.

"_Oh, that's because this thing/person is on the top platform" _explained Jeremie. Going to the center of the platform, Sora floated into the air. Ascending, he landed on the top platform and again what did he see?

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted in shock. "Yep, it's me." Roxas said. Sora said to Jeremie "Jeremie, materialize Roxas, Donald, Goofy and I." "_Who's Roxas?_" Jeremie asked. Sora had explained "He's the guy in the tower with me." "_Alright, here we go._" Jeremie said.

In the Scanner Room……………………………..

With that, they fizzled and returned to earth. "Boy, I'm beat after getting away from those heartless" Roxas said; exhausted.

At Kadic……………………………..

"What are we going to do? You four can't stay at my house. My parents would kill me if I had 2 boys and you two in the house!" Yumi exclaimed. "Well, how about we fake you're I.D and get into the school as a boarder?! Jeremie did that with Aelita." Ulrich said.

"Yeah that would pull off. Wait, Aelita has a fake I.D!?" Sora said. "Aelita's dad; Franz Hopper, was thought to be dead, but he actually was stuck in Lyoko with Aelita. You see, they were trying to get away from a group of men called 'The Men in Black'." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, could you may do the process now?" Aelita asked. "Yeah, I could do it in my room." Jeremie said. Donald had a question that needed to be answered. "How did you deactivate the tower?" Donald asked. Jeremie replied "It was a fake. During the process, Xana had copied Sora's DNA."

"Xana wanted to create a copy of Sora but he accidentally used his nobody; Roxas's DNA and so ejected Roxas out of Sora right?" Goofy asked. "What's a nobody?" Aelita asked.

"A nobody is a creature that is made after someone's heart is shrouded in darkness. Sora did this to release his friend Kairi's heart. That caused it to create me and another nobody that's Kairi's." Roxas explained.

"Anyways, you guy's will have to stay somewhere." Odd said. "I could do the I.D now. It doesn't take long." Jeremie said. "In that case, could I have your lunch and dinner?" Odd asked. "Odd you've had 10 dinners and lunch from him while he's been researching, I'd think he'd say no." Ulrich said

"Ulrich's right. That means N O. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeremie exclaimed. It wasn't long before he was done. "Alright, since it's partly after lunch, we could give this in today!" Jeremie said.

Thanks for the 2 people who had gave me reviews for this story (not chapter). Please review!!!!!!!


	5. Registered & Heartless Around

**Chapter 5: Registered & Heartless Around**

In the Principle's Office…………….. Third Person's POV

"So Yumi, you're two cousins; Sora and Roxas Hikari will be bringing their friends; Donald Duck and Goofy Goof to Kadic?" Principle Delmas asked. Yumi replied "Yes sir."

"It looks like all arrangements are in order; let me know when they arrive." Principle Delmas said. "Actually sir, their coming today." Aelita said who side along Yumi was.

"Oh, well in that case I'll set their room arrangements up." The Principle said.

In the Administrator's Hall……………………..

(Bold = Jeremie, Normal = Aelita)

"Jeremie, its Aelita. We convinced the principle!"

"**Great, go out near the cafeteria.**"

"Alright Jeremie"

Out near the cafeteria……………………….

The girls go out near cafeteria. They see all the boys waiting.

"We should get you four to the principle." Yumi said. "Thanks for the fake I.D documents Jeremie, and nice faking the letter from Yumi's parents." Roxas said. Jeremie replied "What are friends for?" Yumi had led the foursome to the administrator's hall then to the principle's office.

The Principle's Office…………………..

Before Yumi, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Roxas could go in the office, a girl with brown hair came out. "That must be a new student. You know, Jeremie mistook a girl named Talia for Aelita." Yumi said. Sora asked "Really?" "Yeah, Jeremie even showed her the supercomputer. He thought she had amnesia" Yumi said.

"Well I'm going to need to tell you the story after." Yumi said "So you are Sora and Roxas Hikari, Donald Duck, and Goofy Goof?" the Principle asked. Sora was the first to reply, "Yes sir." "Well then, Jim will escort you all to you're rooms." Principle Delmas said. Jim came into the room; he said "I'll bring you to your rooms"

In the Boy's Dormitory Halls……………………….

"So Donald, Goofy you'll be staying in here." Jim said while pointing to the room in front of them. "We can un-pack by ourselves Jim" Goofy said. "Ulrich can tell you both the schedules." Replied Jim. Jim was escorting Sora and Roxas to their rooms. Jim said "Sora you'll be staying with Jeremie, while Roxas you'll be staying next to this room." Jim said.

Sora knocked on Jeremie's dorm room. "Come in." said a voice inside. Jeremie was sitting in his chair. "So Sora, how's everything going?" Jeremie asked. "It's good; I'm actually staying with you in this dorm." Sora said. Jeremie was surprised that he wasn't staying with Roxas.

"Really?" Jeremie asked, Sora replied "Yeah." "By the way, what's that story about the girl Talia? I mean what did you do after?" Sora asked. "Well, after she told the police and all, I set a return to the past to prevent them from knowing." Jeremie explained.

"What's a return to the past?" Sora asked. Jeremie replied "A return to the past is to prevent things from happening from Xana attacks, and also to keep people from knowing about the super computer. However, people who are scanned on Lyoko can remember. I was scanned too, so then I would remember."

His computer suddenly beeped."Oh no! It's a Xana attack!" Jeremie said. "I'll go tell the others." Sora said. Jeremie said "There's no time! I'll just have to text everyone. Come on, let's head to the factory!"

* * *

As always, I'm going to make the chapters bigger. I'm sort of running out of ideas. Could you please give me some while you review? If you do, you're a great help.


	6. New Introductions

**Chapter 6: New Introductions**

At Kadic…………………….Third Person's POV

"So, you're not going to tell Yumi how you feel?" Odd asked, "I told you once, and as I said, we're just friends!" Ulrich exclaimed. As Ulrich was shouting Odd, the beep of their phones had stopped Ulrich.

"You're lucky; I would've strangled you to Oblivion!" Ulrich exclaimed. With a flash they headed to the sewers from the boiler room. However unknown to them, the brown haired girl that the Kingdom Hearts foursome had seen was following them.

At Donald & Goofy's dorm………………………………….

Sora had knocked on the door since neither Donald nor Goofy had a cellphone. "Donald, Goofy! There's a Xana attack!!!!" Sora said. There was a crash. As Sora opens the door, Donald and Goofy went out the door. "What was that crash?" Jeremie asked.

"Well Goofy fell onto the floor because he was sleeping on his bed. Anyways, let's go!" Donald said.

At the Factory……………………………

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jeremie had gone straight to the factory. Just as they arrived there, Odd and Ulrich had climbed out of the sewer exit, along with Yumi and Aelita. But after they went to the entrance of the elevator, a type of four horned heartless dragon and a Behemoth appeared out of the shadows.

"Woah, what are those?!" Odd exclaimed. "That's a Behemoth, and I don't know what the other one is but go!" Sora shouted. The Lyoko warriors ran over elevator.

Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy set out their weapons and fought.

In the Scanner Room…………………

"Jeremie set up the energizers." Aelita said. _"Alright Aelita." _Jeremie said. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi hopped into the scanners. Also, Jeremie was able to create four new scanners replacing the three scanners with what Jeremie calls energizers. _"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi. Scanner. Energize. Virtualization!" _Jeremie said.

On the Factory Bridge/In the Factory/ In the Elevator/ In the Scanner Room ………………. Rena's POV

I just wanted to see what Ulrich and his friend were going to. Now I'm being chased by all of the students from Kadic into the abandoned factory Ulrich told me about!

Once I went in, I saw those four from the school office battling two giant monsters. I ignored it and ran over to the elevator before the students could catch me.

I pushed the button and soon I was in a room full of these……….things.

In the Scanner Room/On Lyoko…………………….

Where was I? "Where am I?" I said. _"Who's there?" _a voice said to me. I recognized that voice. Ulrich told me about him and made an impression of his voice and that voice that spoke to me sounded just like his impression. It was either Ulrich or his friend.

"Ulrich? If you're there, stop freaking me out!" I shouted. _"It's not Ulrich, its Jeremie. Who are you?"_ The voice said. "I'm Rena, anyways you're Ulrich's friend right? I want to know what's going on!" I said.

"_Alright, alright. Just hop onto one of those platforms." _Jeremie said. I jumped up onto one of the platforms and soon I began to fizzle for a moment. I turned back to normal, but then I fizzled again.

"_Transfer Rena, Scanner Rena, Energize Rena. Virtualization!" _Jeremie said. I fizzled and I was suddenly in virtual world. I tried to breath, but I couldn't. I expected to faint, but I didn't. As if I didn't need air.

Ulrich's POV……………………………

"Jeremie we have a **big **problem here!" I said as I was attacking a giant heartless polymorphic clone of myself. _"Sorry, Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy can't help you guys right now. But don't worry, I've sent someone over to Lyoko to help you guy's out." _Jeremie said to us.

"Who?" I heard Yumi say. "I think it's me." I heard another voice say out of the ordinary. It was Rena! What's she doing here? Odd looked at her outfit. It had a Lime mini skirt and a light blue top. On the side of her skirt was a……………… a bright blue and yellow gun. I knew why she had one because some of her anger issues.

I went back to fighting the heartless clone. "Err, Rena. You know that you have a gun as a weapon." I said to her. "Yeah I know, it's because of my anger issues." Rena said while avoiding the Scorpio's laser.

"_Virtualization!" _Jeremie said. Once I knew it, Roxas was by my side to destroy the heartless.

Third Person's POV……………………………..

Roxas dodged an attack from the heartless. While he attacked, he never noticed Rena, even while she fired her gun at the heartless, he just thought it was Odd. Soon the monsters were eliminated and Aelita was able to go in to the tower, and deactivate it. However 6 megatanks appeared outside to disrupt the tower deactivation!

"I'm going to need a summon!" Roxas shouted as he avoided a megatank blast.

At the factory bridge/at the super computer lab/in the scanner room……………………..

Leon and Yuffie had landed where the Gummi Ship had landed on a new ship. They landed at the factory bridge and wondered which world they were in. "Where are we? Leon?" Yuffie asked. Leon responded "I don't know, but let's get inside.".

Once they went in they saw Sora, Donald and Goofy take the elevator, so Yuffie and Leon had to follow. They went to the elevator and were in the super computer lab. "Who are you?" Jeremie asked. "I'm Leon, and that's Yuffie who are you?" Leon asked. Jeremie said "I'm Jeremie.".

"We saw Sora, Donald and Goofy. Where did they go?" Yuffie asked. "You know Sora, Donald and Goofy? I should send where they are. Just go into the elevator." Jeremie responded.

Leon and Yuffie went into the elevator and went to the scanner room. Soon they stood on the energizers. "_Transfer Leon, Transfer Yuffie. Scanner Leon, Scanner Yuffie. Energize. Virtualization._" Jeremie said.

On Lyoko……………………………..

A lot of megatanks tried to disturb the tower. However Yuffie and Leon appeared on the land. Soon they destroyed all of them. "Yuffie! Leon! What are you doing here!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted. "We wanted to see where you guys went." Yuffie said.

"Is that, Roxas?" Leon asked have a little point at Roxas. "Yeah it's me." Roxas said back to Leon.

Inside the tower…………………………..

Aelita finally floated onto the top platform and placed her hand on a screen.

It said: AELITA, CODE: LYOKO.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said.

On the factory bridge…………………………………………

All the students had fainted on the bridge after being possessed.

In the super computer lab………………………….

Jeremie pressed a button on the keyboard. "Return to the Past now!" Jeremie said. All of the earth had been engulfed in a white light and was 1 hour before, but with Leon and Yuffie on the factory bridge.

It's been a long time since I've updated. It's because I have got a lot on my mind, so I wasn't able to finish off Chapter 6. I started the chapter a long time ago. By the way, how do you think Rena knows Ulrich? Review that plz.


	7. Stay for the Sing

**Chapter 7: Stay for the Sing**

Disclaimer of Songs – I do not own the following songs; Don't Forget, Hello Goodbye, and Somebody to Love.

Claimer of Songs – I own the song 'Star Gazed'

At the factory

"Aren't you guys going to come with us?" Yuffie asked Sora, Donald, Goofy and Roxas. "No, there's still too much to do on Lyoko. We want to stay here to help. Once we're done, we can go back." Roxas said.

"By the way, we were supposed to give you the CD with data from Ansem's computer. But we were too late to give it to you when you left so we've been searching all the worlds but we couldn't find you." Leon said.

Leon handed Jeremie the disc. "It has all the information you need about the heartless." Leon explained to Jeremie. "Cool! Thanks Leon, you're a great help." Jeremie said. "No problem." Leon said.

"Could you guys at least stay for tonight? A have a concert with my band tonight at Kadic and it would be special if you two were there, even if I did just meet you. "Rena asked. "Well, I guess we could stay for tonight. But where would we stay?" Yuffie asked. "You could stay on Lyoko until the concert. I was able to create a new sector called Lyoko Central. It's a Lyoko city where people who have been freed from Xana, but cannot be devirtulized stay." Jeremie said.

"I never knew that there were more Lyoko people than us." Ulrich stated. "I never knew either Ulrich, until now." Jeremie said. "Alright, you guys ready to go onto Lyoko? Leon? Yuffie?" Jeremie asked. "Ready." Yuffie and Leon said.

Yuffie and Leon went over to the scanner room.

In the scanner room……………………

Leon and Yuffie went onto the energizers and Jeremie set them up. "_Transfer Yuffie, Transfer Leon. Scanner Yuffie, Scanner Leon. Energize. Virtualization!_" Jeremie said.

On Lyoko………………………..

Yuffie and Leon landed at Lyoko Central. It looked like a city bunch full of towers, like a crater. "_I was able to reserve you guys a tower. It's on your left where the Xana eye is._" Jeremie said as he guided them. Leon and Yuffie ran and went into their tower. "This should suit us." Yuffie said as she saw a bunch full of a lot of furniture.

"_We'll materialize you two once the concert will start._" Jeremie said.

Later that night, At the School Auditorium……………………………………….. (I know, I decided to fast forward a bit)

The auditorium was packed full of students, parents and guests. Jeremie had materialized Yuffie and Leon just in time. "Quiet down, quiet down students. Parents, student, staff, and guests. Welcome to Annual Fundraiser Concert for Kadic. This concert will be used to fundraise the school's new building. Generously enough, a new student's band will be playing. Please welcome; Inevitable Stern." Principle Delmas announced.

Rena, Ulrich, and the rest of the band went on the stage. "Hey, we're the band 'Inevitable Stern' and we're going to sing a song we wrote called 'Star Gazed'. Hit guys!" Rena said.

Rena sings their song; 'Star Gazed'.

_Hey, Hey!_

_You're gonna look at the stars,_

_See what you're gonna do._

_Once you look by you're sides._

_And once you look at you're true love,_

_You'll be Star Gazed._

_You love who you love,_

_True love, gets you into deep love._

_Hearts divine, stars divine._

_Heart gazed, star gazed._

_Star Gazed._

_Once you look in your heart,_

_Stars align in the sky._

_And the key to your love,_

_Is to accept who you are._

_You'll be Star Gazed._

_You love who you love,_

_True love, gets you into deep love._

_Hearts divine, stars divine._

_Heart gazed, star gazed._

_Star Gazed._

_Seven days in a row,_

_You've been lovesick,_

_By looking through others peoples hearts._

_Like you've been you've been doing all the time._

_You been so jealous, you would fall through the ground._

_But you're Star Gazed now. _

_Star Gazed._

_You'll be Star Gazed._

_You love who you love,_

_True love, gets you into deep love._

_Hearts divine, stars divine._

_Heart gazed, star gazed._

_Star Gazed._

_Look through the stars. _

_You'll find yourself happy._

_Star Gazed._

_You'll be Star Gazed._

_You love who you love,_

_True love, gets you into deep love._

_Hearts divine, stars divine._

_Heart gazed, star gazed._

_Star Gazed._

_L O V E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_You love your talent, and your true love._

_Star Gazed._

"_Rena sang beautifully, that's really………………well uh, what's the word?. I'll forget I had this thought._" Roxas thought.

"We'll now be playing, 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato" Ulrich said through the

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

"Ulrich and I will be singing 'Hello, Goodbye' by The Beatles." Rena said

_You say yes, I say no_

_You say stop and I say go, go, go_

_Oh, no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_I say high, you say low_

_You say why, and I say I don't know_

_Oh, no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_Why, why, why, why, why, why_

_Do you say good bye_

_Goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye_

_Oh, no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello_

_Hello_

_Hela, heba helloa_

_Hela, heba helloa_

"Rena will now be singing 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. Take it away Rena." Ulrich said. Ulrich handed Rena the microphone and said something in it. "I'd like to dedicate this song to somebody who I care about the most." Rena said. She started to sing.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? 

The auditorium was filled with roars of applauses and shouts from the crowd.

It took me at least a whole night to make this Chapter. By the way, I'm giving a hint for those who might not have a clue how Rena knows Ulrich, other than they being in a band together. I mentioned in Chapter 6 that she was the brown haired girl that Sora, Donald, Goofy and Roxas saw in the school office. She also has the same eyes as Ulrich; does that give anyone a clue? She also does Pencak Silat because she trained with Ulrich. 


	8. Interruption on a Date

**Chapter 8: Interruption on a Date**

On the factory…………………….Third Person's POV

"Well see you guys; I hope you could visit soon!" Aelita said to Leon and Yuffie as they went into their ship. "We hope we could visit soon too! Bye everyone." Yuffie said. Soon their engines were ready and took off. After that the Lyoko and Kingdom Hearts Warriors went back to Kadic.

Rena's Room……………………..Rena's POV

I hope I'll be able to tell Roxas how I feel about him. But I don't get how I just liked him instantly. I just met him only a couple of days ago. Maybe I should ask him to go out to the movies.

Roxas's Room……………………….Roxas POV

What am I going to do!Last night she dedicated the last song to someone who she cared about the most. And it might not be me! When a girl says that, that means that she loves someone. How does she know Ulrich anyway?

Wait a minute! I have a tingle in my gut. But that doesn't mean I could have a shot at trying to ask her out. A note came under my door. Wonder what that could be? I picked it up. And it said; _Dear Roxas, I have something to ask you, meet me at the entrance of the Cafeteria straight after Lunch. From Rena. _

Yes! She said she needed to ask me something. That must be good!

I'm off; I need to ask her something as well!

At the Cafeteria……………………………… Third Person's POV

"Woah! You mean Rena's your sister Ulrich!" Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, Sora, Donald, and Goofy said. "Yeah, how else did you think I knew her?" Ulrich said. "Well uh, uhhhhhhh." Odd asked. "Oh I see what you mean. Did you think I wasn't related to her? And, you thought. Hahahahahahahahah! What made you think that?"Ulrich asked. "You two are so close." Aelita said. "Well we did grow up together." Ulrich said.

Roxas joined the table. "Who grew up with you?" Roxas said as he sat at the table. "Oh R………" Odd said until everyone but Roxas at the table covered his mouth with their hands. "What Odd was going to say was 'Oh Roxas there you are, it was nothing.'" Sora said.

Rena also joined the table but Yumi went to a separate table. She gave Rena a grin. _What's up with her? Did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? _Rena thought.

"Um Roxas did you get my note? Because I really want to talk to you now in private." Rena said. "Sure." Roxas said. Meanwhile, Ulrich went over to where to where Yumi was sitting to ask her something as well.

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich said. "What is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked. "Would you like to go on a double date on Friday with Rena and her date with me?" Ulrich asked. "Well…………Okay, that sounds great." Yumi replied.

Outside the Cafeteria…………………

"I need to ask you something." Rena said. "I need to too." Roxas said. Both of them said at the same time "You go first, no you. No really I insist. Hahahahahah." Roxas said "Okay you go first." "Okay, well I was wondering if you could go on a double date on Friday night with Ulrich and his date with me?" Rena said. "Okay, that sounds fun. Now I want to ask you something. Maybe **you** could go on a date with me at the movies on Sunday?" Roxas asked. "That sound's great!" Rena said as she hugged him. Roxas blushed a bit. Soon she let go of him and told him she had to go to her room. She went to her room, really excited.

On Friday Night – At Yumi's House…………………………..

Ulrich had ringed the door bell at Yumi's house. Yumi, Ulrich, Roxas, and Rena were going to the new café called the Cyber Café close to Kadic. Yumi answered the door and was ready to go.

At the Cyber Café……………………………

Roxas and Rena were already at the Café. They were waiting for Ulrich and Yumi. They were waiting for a long time. They were sitting at a table by themselves. Rena had fallen asleep, leaning against Roxas' shoulder. Roxas blushed a second time in a week. Soon Yumi and Ulrich came inside. They were already there half an hour, but they wanted to see what Rena and Roxas were doing.

Rena had woken up and saw Yumi and Ulrich in front of her, and her head on Roxas' shoulder. She blushed at the sight of this, turned away, trying to hide it from Roxas.

"Well, this is nice." Yumi said. "Yeah." Roxas said. "I'll go order us some food." Rena said while going to the counter. "Excuse me? I'd like to order something?" Rena asked.

Unknown to her, Xana possessed all the waiters, waitresses and chefs in the café. A Xanafied waitress went out to the counter."Hi could I please have 4………wha." Rena said. She saw the Xana eye in the waitresses' pupil. "Wha, wha, wha, wha." Said the Xanafied waitress. Obviously Xana knew that Rena knew what his plan was. He ordered the waitress to punch Rena.

Soon, the waitress punched Rena in the mouth. Rena went flying away. This scared all the customers and ran out of the café. Roxas ran over to Rena to see if she was okay. "Rena! Are you okay?" Roxas asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Rena said, showing a little streak of blood on her mouth.

"You're bleeding!" Roxas said. Rena replied "Don't worry I'm fine. We just need to fight all the employees here! Roxas, you go to Lyoko. Ulrich, Yumi and I will fend them off!" "Right, I'm on it." Roxas said.

Roxas had run out of the café to go to the factory. Rena's phone rang. "Hello?" Rena asked. The caller said "It's Jeremie, there's a Xana attack!" "Well I figured out the attack." Rena replied. "What?" Jeremie asked. "All of the employees at the Cyber Café are possessed by Xana! Ulrich, Yumi and I are on it. Roxas will come help you soon." Rena said. However, soon a Xanafied chef grabbed the phone from Rena's hand and crushed it.

At Kadic…………………………….

"I can't believe I'm in nightly detention! You got me in trouble Odd. Next time fix it!" Sora said to Odd. "Hey! It was just a joke!" Odd said. Odd's phone rung. Odd wanted to end the fight, so he picked up the phone. But Jim had taken the phone and spoke into it. "Who is this?" Asked Jim. Luckily at the Super Computer Lab, Jeremie was able to put on his voice synthesizer a spoke through the microphone.

"Jim, this is Principle Delmas. Sora's cousin Yumi has the flu and has spread to Sora's friends. Not to mention his brother. Go let Sora see his cousin." Jeremie said. "I understand Principle Delmas; I will let Sora go see his sick family and friends." Jim said. Sora looked confused. "Did you hear me Jim? I said, let Sora **and** Odd Dell Robbia see them." Jeremie said with a stern voice.

Jim handed Odd his phone as he hung up and so Sora and Odd went going outside. Odd knew it was Jeremie on the phone, so Sora and Odd raced off towards the sewer entrance.

At the Super Computer Lab…………………………..

"Where's Odd and Aelita when you need them?" Jeremie asked himself. Someone came out of the elevator. It was Donald, Goofy and Aelita."There you are guys!" "We came as fast as we could." Aelita said. "Well you guys will have more exhaustion to deactivate the tower. Because the towers' in Lyoko Central!" Jeremie said.

"But there are tons of towers in Lyoko Central!" Donald said. "That's what made Xana's part easy." Jeremie said. "But I thought that Lyoko Central's towers can't be activated. Besides, Lyoko Central's people were supposed to be safe." Aelita said.

"Xana was able to hack into the activation program for Lyoko Central and bugged it so he would be able to activate a tower there." Jeremie said. "Can you locate the tower?" Goofy asked. "No, all the towers at Lyoko Central have the same signature. That would mean that all the towers have red light on top of them." Jeremie said.

"Then that would mean?" Donald asked. "Aelita has to pick the right one; otherwise, we can't deactivate the tower." Jeremie said.

"Well than, let's go!" Goofy said.

At the Cyber Café……………………………….

"Woah!" Rena screamed as she was kicked at the stomach. "Aelita better deactivate the tower soon!" Rena said to herself.

On Lyoko……………………………………………

Aelita was running from a couple of a new species of heartless and Xana monsters called a Neotank, a Neoshadow fused with a Megatank. One of them fired directly at Aelita.

Luckily Roxas was virtualized, and was virtualized right in front of the Neotank's blast. So Roxas was already devirtulized.

In the Scanner Room…………………………..

_Sorry Roxas, I virtualized you in the wrong spot_." Jeremie said. "Don't worry its fine. I'll go and help Rena, Ulrich and Yumi at the café." Roxas said. "_Alright._" Jeremie said.

On Lyoko……………………………………..

Aelita was running towards the control panel of Lyoko Central. She figured that Xana would have a different signature from Lyoko Central's one, so she could track the real activated tower.

Soon she arrived there and needed to decode the security codes. "Jeremie, I need to decode these codes." Aelita said. Jeremie said "_Don't worry; I created Lyoko Central so it shouldn't be a problem._" The panel flashed from red to green.

With that, Aelita touched the touch screen panel, and found the coordinates of the tower. "_Nice going Aelita!_" Jeremie said.

She ran all over Lyoko Central to the other side.

At the Cyber Café…………………………………… Roxas' POV

It took me some time to get to the Café. I hoped Rena was okay and wasn't hurt. Luckily she wasn't, but was about to. As I was in the kitchen, I saw a possessed chef aiming a chopping knife at her neck.

"NO! RENA!" I screamed. However the chef had fainted. Aelita must have activated the tower. I ran over to Rena to check she was alright. None of us knew where Yumi and Ulrich were.

"Rena, are you alright?" Roxas asked. "Yeah, I am now. Thanks for checking on me Roxas." Rena said. I had the courage to lean in and kiss her. Before we could, a white bubble filled the earth and we were in the past.

Meanwhile On Lyoko………………………………………….. Third Person's POV

Aelita, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Odd found the tower and Aelita went to deactivate the tower while the others protected the tower.

Aelita floated onto the top platform. She put her hand onto the panel.

AELITA

CODE:

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said.

In the Factory…………………………………

"Return to the Past now." Jeremie said as he pushed a button.

At Kadic………………………

As Rena and Roxas were going into the cafeteria, the Lyoko gang saw the supposed couple holding hands."Looks like that attack hooked those two love birds together." Odd said. "Shut your mouth Odd." Ulrich said sarcastically. Everyone laughed as the couple came to the table.

Sorry, I have a lot on my mind, so I didn't have anytime to update.


	9. Childhood Friend Reunion

**Chapter 9: Childhood Friend Reunion**

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs _May I Have This Dance, So Yesterday, I Gotta Feeling, No Air, You Can't Always Get What You Want, Art of Love, Hey Soul Sister, Just Want To Be With You, and Battlefield _

Previously on Lyoko Hearts…..

_At the Cyber Café….Roxas' POV_

_I had the courage to lean in and kiss her. Before we could, a white bubble filled the earth and we were in the past. _

_In the Factory…Third Person's POV_

"_Return to the Past now." Jeremie said as he pushed a button._

_At the Cafeteria….._

"_Looks like that attack hooked those two love birds together." Odd said. "Shut your mouth Odd." Ulrich said. Everybody laughed as the supposed couple came to the table._

Current Chapter…

At the Park….Third Person's POV

Roxas and Rena were on their first date on a Sunday afternoon at the park. Apparently now, Roxas and Sora became popular around the school for the toughest kids in the school. Because of that, more girls had wanted to date him but luckily for Rena, Roxas said to them that he was taken.

Rena and Roxas had looked at all the flowers and roses. To be romantic, Roxas picked up a bunch of tulips and daises and gave it to Rena.

That day also, Rena had a surprise guest.

At Kadic….

A taxi had arrived at the Kadic gates after Rena and Roxas came back. Soon a person came out.

Outside the cafeteria, Rena and Roxas met up with the Warriors. The person from the taxi had her bags filled up in the hands. And this person was a girl. One that Rena and Ulrich knew self-consciously.

"Hi I'm Annabelle. Do you know where…Rena?" The person said after she walked over to the group. "Who are you?" Rena asked. "I'm Annabelle remember? From the orphanage in New York? We made a promise that we'd be best friends forever." Annabelle said.

"Err, no." Rena said. She thought about it at a moment and finally remembered. Rena responded "Oh yeah! I finally remember those years."

"Listen, I need to go to my room. Catch with you later." Roxas said.

"Yeah I need to go too; my parents are on vacation, and were supposed to take my brother on his first date, so I need to chaperone him" Yumi said.

"Which girl?" Ulrich asked. Yumi said "Milly."

"See you tomorrow." Ulrich said.

"Kay. I'll tell **you **guys the story." Rena said as Roxas went to the dormitories, and Yumi went home.

_Flashback Starts…Rena's POV_

_I was 4 years old in the orphanage with Ulrich. I just finished sewing a new dress. When I was walking over to show Ulrich what I made, I saw a girl sitting all alone. It was Annabelle. She was left out in all the games. Everyone made fun of her. I thought this was really mean._

_Annabelle was sad that she was alone, so I decided to give her the dress I made, even if I was 4. Annabelle became happy when I gave her the dress and we decided to be best friends._

_So did Ulrich. He even had a little crush on her! _

"That was a long time ago!" Ulrich said interrupting me. "Could I continue please?" I said.

_But when we were 6, Ulrich and I became adopted, however before we left, we promised Annabelle that we'd be best friends forever. I gave her some of my dresses and went to our new home in France._

_Flashback Ends…._

Third Person's POV…..

"That's what happened?" Aelita asked. "Yeah." Rena said. "How did you get here though?" Ulrich asked Annabelle. "Well…." Annabelle said.

_Flashback Starts… Annabelle's POV_

_After Rena and Ulrich were adopted, six years later, I turned 12 and the orphanage was running low on money, so they actually sold me to a farm in Colorado._

_I lived there for 2 years, working my butt off. Until the farm wanted me to go somewhere else. So they gave me a ticket to France. I decided to go to the boarding school Kadic._

_Flashback Ends…_

"And then I see my best friend at the school I'm going to!" I said. Rena and I hugged. It's been a long time since I've seen her. I didn't hug Ulrich, but that was fine with him. Well, I hoped so.

Ulrich's POV….

Reunited with Annabelle had me all tense up. Could I really have a crush on her? Maybe I should ask her out. But just as friends! "Hey Annabelle, do you uh, want to go to the park with me today?" I asked. "Sure, I just need to go the principle's office and we can go." Annabelle said.

After she was shown to her room and unpacked, we went to the park.

At the Park…..Third Person's POV

Ulrich and Annabelle were at the park eating some ice-cream. Annabelle said to Ulrich it was ok to call her Belle, so he did. Belle saw a contest for music and wanted to be in it. Ulrich signed them up and were up next!

Ulrich and Belle went up on stage and Ulrich knew the perfect song to sing. Ulrich told Belle what they were singing.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle Lowena and this is Ulrich Stern. We'll be singing _Can I Have This Dance_." Belle said.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Ulrich and Belle had danced with each other during the song and Belle did a twirl. Ulrich caught her, and they had looked in each others eyes as the song ended. They went back up and went off stage. They hugged each other and went off to go get some food at the Cyber Café, luckily for Ulrich this time, no possessed employees.

Unknown to them, Yumi's brother Hiroki and his date Milly had snuck away from Yumi and saw the contest concert and with the dancing, looking in each others eyes and hugging off stage.

Hiroki couldn't wait to tell Yumi about Ulrich and another girl, while Milly wrote it down in an extra notebook she had about Ulrich and the new girl in town. Milly was able to take a photo when Ulrich and Belle stared in each others eyes.

At the Carnival….

"Hiroki! My parents are going to be mad if I lost him." Yumi said. Approaching her was Hiroki. "Yumi, have I got something to tell you!" Hiroki said. "Where have you been! And where's Milly huh?" Yumi shouted. "We snuck away to the park where we saw your boyfriend in the Singing Contest." Hiroki said.

"Well where's Milly then? Wait, you saw Ulrich at the contest?" Yumi asked. "Yup, and with another girl!" Hiroki said. "What type of girl?" Yumi asked. "She was I think blue haired with two pink hair clips. And she was wearing a skirt and a gold jacket with a green shirt." Hiroki said.

"It's that Annabelle girl that Rena met today! Come on Hiroki I'm taking you home now." Yumi said.

The Next Day – Kadic Academy…

Yumi hadn't come to meet the Warriors that at midday. At the Drink Machines, Jeremie was just reading the Kadic Newspaper with Aelita, Odd, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rena, and Roxas. Apparently Milly printed the school paper article the day before and had a super scoop.

Turning to Page 5, they saw the article about Ulrich and Annabelle.

"This is…..interesting." Aelita said.

The article said:

**Ulrich and the New Girl Have Romance**

Apparently, Ulrich and this new girl named Annabelle Lowena had entered the Singing Contest at the park, singing _Can I Have This Dance_, and had romance while singing the song. Ulrich might have her sights set on her. But soon, all will be revealed once the journalists Milly and Tamiya have this wrapped up.

"What's interesting?" Ulrich said while walking over with Annabelle. "You two are on page five of the Kadic Newspaper, that's what!" Odd exclaimed. "Wait what!" Annabelle said in confusion.

After reading the paper, Annabelle couldn't believe it. After all, Ulrich and she were friends. "Ah Ms Lowena, I see you're fitting in well." Principle Delmas said walking towards the drink machines. "Yes I am Principle Delmas." Annabelle said.

"Now Ms Stern, you and your band are wanted to do a concert in the auditorium tonight. Also, I'm entering Inevitable Stern in the Band Frontier." Principle Delmas said. "Thank you Principle Delmas." Ulrich said. "Only you'll need to find two more singers for the band. Those are the official rules. Four singers in a band." Principle Delmas said.

"What! Where are we going to find two singers at this time of the day?" Rena asked. "I could go as a singer." Roxas said. Annabelle said also "Me two." "Are you sure?" Ulrich asked. "Sure we're sure." Annabelle and Roxas said at the same time.

"How about we rename the band." Rena said. "Yeah but what?" Ulrich asked. "How about Blue Storm?" Annabelle said. "Yeah that's a great name." Roxas said. "Blue Storm it is!" Rena said.

At 7pm -The Auditorium….

Principle Delmas had silenced the whole room to introduce the band.

"Please welcome the band, formally known as Inevitable Stern; Blue Storm." Principle Delmas said.

"Hi everybody, I'm Annabelle Lowena. Ulrich and I will be singing _Can I Have This Dance_." Annabelle said.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

After they were done singing, Annabelle handed Rena the microphone. "Roxas, a new addition to the band, and I will be singing No Air by Jordin Sparks." Rena said.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  


_[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air - No  
No air, air - No  
No air, air - No  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)  
It's no air, no air (No - No)

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

[Chorus x2]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

You got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No Air (No)  
No Air (No - No)  
No Air  
No Air  
No Air

Rena and Roxas had finished singing and had Annabelle come on stage. Roxas stepped down.

"We'll be singing; So Yesterday" Annabelle said through the microphone.

_You can change your life - if you wanna  
You can change your clothes - if you wanna  
If you change your mind  
Well, that's the way it goes_

But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back

At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause

_[Chorus:]__  
If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

You can say you're bored - if you wanna  
You can act real tough - if you wanna  
You can say you're torn  
But I've heard enough

Thank you... you made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause

_[Chorus]___

If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause

_[Chorus 2X]_

Annabelle and Rena were done singing, so Roxas and Ulrich went on stage to sing. "Ulrich and I will be singing I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas" Roxas said.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night  
(Hey!)  
Let's live it up  
(Let's live it up)  
I got my money  
(My pay)  
Let's spend it up  
(Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it  
(Smash it)  
Like oh my God  
(Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa  
(Come on!)  
Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup  
(Drink)  
Mozoltov  
(Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing  
(Move it, move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
(Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down  
(Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
(Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
(Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo

Roxas and Ulrich soon were done singing and so then Rena went on stage. "I'll be singing; Battlefield by Jordan Sparks."

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]__  
Why does love always feel like_

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
(nothing)  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]___

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),  
A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]___

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)

_[slowly fade]__  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
A battlefield, a battlefield.._

_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]__  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(whooaa ooow)  
__[fade out]_

Rena had finished singing and handed the microphone to Annabelle. "I'll be singing; Art of Love by Jordin Sparks (there are a lot of Jordin Sparks songs, I'm not a big Jordin Sparks fan though.)."

_I'm saying sorry in advance cause this won't always go to plan  
Though we don't mean to take our love for granted  
It's in our nature to forget what matters  
How when the going is getting tough  
And we're all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them  
Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them  
It ain't perfect, but it's worth it  
And it's always getting better  
It's gonna take some time to get it right_

Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

If I forget to get the door  
Remind you that you're beautiful  
I know my detail requires more attention  
If I ever hurt you it's not my intention  
Cause we're gonna make our mistakes  
Find out how much your heart can take  
But I know that you got my back  
And baby I got yours

Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

Sometimes I'm gonna miss  
I'm still learning how to give  
I'm not giving up  
I'm still learning how to love  
Learning how to love...  
Learning how to love

Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love  
(The art of love)

Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still trying to learn the art of love  
Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
The art art of love

Annabelle handed the microphone to Roxas. "I'm going to sing; Hey Soul Sister by Train, dedicated to Rena."

_Hey, hey, hey_

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Hey, hey,hey

Tonight 

Roxas soon handed Ulrich the microphone."I'll be singing; Just Want To Be With You." Ulrich said.

_I got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
Our futures coming soon  
We're Being pulled a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens I know I've got you_

Your on my mind your in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart

All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you

(Be with you)

You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
Its sunny but raining, but its alright  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that your kidding me every time.

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me..

All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you...

Ulrich had finished, so Roxas, Rena and Annabelle came on stage to sing the last song. "We'll all be singing the song You Can't Always Get What You Want." Rena said.

_No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
And if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need_

I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you might find  
You get what you need

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"  
Sing it to me now...

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh baby, yeah, yeah!

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore  
To get your prescription filled  
I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy  
And man, did he look pretty ill  
We decided that we would have a soda  
My favorite flavor, cherry red  
I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy  
Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"  
I said to him

You can't always get what you want, no!  
You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)  
You can't always get what you want (no)  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh yes! Woo!

You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!  
Oh yeah!

I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practiced at the art of deception  
Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

Applause had been through the whole of the auditorium.

The applause had given the band a spot in the Band Frontier.

Sorry about the slow update. I have a question. Say your answer in the review.

Here's the question:

Which chapter should have Annabelle and Ulrich date? I'm going to do about 35 chapters or something.


	10. Dating Choices Part 1

**Chapter 10: Dating Choices Part 1**

Previously on Lyoko Hearts…

_Applause had been through the whole auditorium._

_The applause had given the band a spot in the Band Frontier_

Current Chapter…

At the factory….Ulrich's POV

"Again, Ulrich why did you take me here?" Belle asked. "Well, go into the elevator." I said. "Fine." She said. The reason I brought her to the factory was because Yumi wanted to think being a warrior. I bet she saw the Kadic Newspaper.

In the Scanner Room…..

"Uh, where am I?" Belle asked me after she went out of the elevator. "Yeah, uh Belle, the whole gang has a secret." I said "What kind secret?" Belle asked. I told her about the secret. She freaked out when I mentioned Xana and what he wants to do to the world. "So you in?" I asked her. "I guess so." Belle said.

"_Alright, Annabelle step onto the platform." _Jeremie said. "Is that Jeremie?" Belle asked. "Yes, yes it is (that phrase is in the cartoon _Phineas and Ferb_)." I said. Belle stepped on the energizer. "_Transfer Annabelle, Scanner Annabelle, Energize Annabelle. Virtualization" _Jeremie said as he transferred Belle to Lyoko.

I had stepped into an energizer and was virtualized.

On Lyoko…Third Person's POV

"Jeremie, where's this newer sector that you created?" Rena asked. "_I told you, it's at the east side of the Ice Sector and you take the transporter to the sector. Soon I'll be able to transfer you there instantly." _Jeremie said.

Soon they had made it to the east side. Virtualized, Ulrich and Annabelle where able to get to the east side. Apparently, Jeremie created a new sector. The transporter had finally come. Jeremie needed to know all the details he put into it.

Rena held Roxas' hand as the transporter landed.

The orb and scooped them up and transported them to the new sector. Suddenly they were on a star. "_Guys, welcome to the Galaxy Sector._" Jeremie said.

"Hey, what's that?" Rena screamed as she saw a certain Manta, with a person on its back. "_It's William._" Jeremie said.

William and his swarm of Megatanks and Neotanks came closer. "This isn't good." Roxas said.

"Jeremie, even though I don't like retreating, materialize us NOW!" Odd said. "_Yeah uh." _Murmured Jeremie. "Don't tell me you didn't put the devirtulization program in!" Aelita said.

"_Sorry, go to the nearest tower and I can devirtulize you there._" Jeremie explained.

"Is there anything that can get us to the tower?" Sora asked. "_I can't materialize the vehicles or the Gummi Ship in this sector. But I did program you new vehicles for the sector. Meet the Star Runners._" Jeremie said.

9 stars from the sky had appeared. "_Thanks to Leon, I was able to upgrade and use the Light Runners data from the copy of Ansem's Computer data from that disc._" Jeremie said.

"Where's the nearest tower?" Aelita asked. "It's near the constellation. See it?" Jeremie said. Annabelle spotted a bunch of stars nearby. She reckoned that was the constellation.

Annabelle went racing to the constellation and went into the floating tower. The others followed. One by one, they were materialized.

At Kadic…..

Summer had ended the next day. The warriors had Science first period. Rena and Annabelle had become the smartest students in all their classes with Aelita and Jeremie. Yumi still hadn't made up her mind. New around the warriors was that Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas had received new cell phones. Annabelle had presents from Ulrich, which was a new phone, and a bracelet.

A few days later, while Xana hasn't attacked, Yumi has Ulrich spun.

"Wait, what!" Ulrich shouted in confusion. "That's right Ulrich, it's either me or Annabelle." Yumi said. _What am I going to do? _Ulrich thought to himself. After all, didn't Annabelle think they were just friends?

Roxas has gotten something on his mind. Naminè has escaped the clutches of Organization XII!

And has come to Kadic to see Roxas. Seeing Naminè again has gotten Roxas a bit crazy. Jealously has gotten to Rena!

Rena's Room….

"Urgh, I can't stand that girl! I'd wish she'd disappear! She's taking away my boyfriend." Rena said while looking at a photo that had Roxas and herself.

At the Park…...

"What?" Annabelle asked Ulrich. "Yeah well, we can't hang out that much." Ulrich said. "Well, how come?" Annabelle asked. "I don't know we just can't." Ulrich explained. "Okay" Annabelle said sadly.

As soon as Ulrich had left, Annabelle had sat on a park bench. Softly crying, someone approached her and sat on the bench as well. It was Rena. "Hey Annabelle. I bet your day was better than mine." Rena said "No." Annabelle said.

A new singing contest had come on.

Rena reckoned it would cheer them both up. Signing up, the girls discussed what song they were singing.

"Hey I'm Rena Stern and this is my best friend Annabelle Lowena. We'll be singing Me, Myself, and Time by Demi Lovato" Rena said.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

I just enetered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but somedays it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonley, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just enetered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden  
Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time

After completing the song, even that wouldn't cheer them up. Unknown to them, Milly was at the contest, again!

At Kadic…

While looking for Roxas, Rena saw something that had her broken hearted. Roxas was kissing Naminè! Rena had walked away to her room, and was crying.

A Few Days Later…..

Annabelle and Rena had to have thinking, because of seeing Ulrich and Roxas. The newspaper had come out, and the new article had the whole school confused. One article said:

**Broken Hearted**

Apparently, jealously and broken hearts has gone to Annabelle Lowena and Rena Stern. An exchange student from another country named Naminè has captured the heart of Roxas Hikari.

Yumi Ishiyama had given Ulrich Stern a choice between Annabelle or Yumi. Ulrich had chose Yumi, leaving Annabelle broken apart. A new singing contest was on at the park again and had Annabelle and Rena singing the song _Me, Myself, and Time_. The principle wants just the two of them to perform tonight.

"Are you sure Rena?" Annabelle asked. "Sure, I'm sure." Rena said.

**To Be Continued**

Something will happen the next chapter. Annabelle and Ulrich might eventually hook up, but I don't want to spoil it!


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am going to discontinue Lyoko Hearts, but I'm not going to delete it. If anyone wants to protest against this, feel free to if you want.


	12. Dating Choices Part 2

**Dating Choices Part 2**

**Previously on ****Lyoko Hearts:**

_**Annabelle and Rena had to have thinking, because of seeing Ulrich and Roxas. The newspaper had come out, and the new article had the whole school confused.**_

"_**Are you sure Rena?" Annabelle asked. "Sure, I'm sure." Rena said.**_

**On with ****Lyoko Hearts:**

**At the Factory…..Third Person's POV**

The Warriors except for Yumi, Annabelle and Rena arrived at the factory so Jeremie could tell them something. "Alright, so does everybody know the dilemma here?" Jeremie asked. Everybody shook there heads.

"Well I'll tell you what it is. If Yumi is mad at Annabelle and makes her sad it equals 1 less warrior. If Naminè keeps flirting with Roxas it makes Rena jealous and it equals 2 less warriors. And with Yumi…well it makes three less warriors." Jeremie said.

"You're right! Roxas, you better get things straight with Rena that well you know what. Ulrich, well apologize to Annabelle." Odd said. "But she and I are just friends!" Ulrich said. "That's what you said when you liked Yumi!" Odd replied.

**Rena's Dorm…Rena's POV**

There I am in my dorm, on my bed crying my eyes out when Roxas comes into the room. "Oh, hey Roxas" I said while sobbing. "Uh hey Rena. Listen about the whole kissing Naminè thing. She was the one that kissed me, not the other way around." He said.

I couldn't believe it. He didn't cheat on me. I ran over to Roxas and hugged him while wiping my tears.

**The Forest…Annabelle's POV**

I wished that I never came to France. Then I wouldn't be crying like I was when I had to scrub the mud puddles at the farm in Colorado with my bare hands, and trust me that there were a lot! Then I would never meet Ulrich and his sister Rena ever again.

I was up on a branch on this oak tree when suddenly, Ulrich came. I was thinking that he was looking for Yumi until he called my name out as if he were lost or something. "Belle?" he called out.

I decided to come down from the tree and talk to him. "Hey Ulrich, were you looking for me?" I asked. "Yeah I was and listen. You know, ever since you came I've been feeling well….like well I don't know but, I feel like that I have a crush on you." Ulrich explained.

Was he serious? Did he actually, have a crush on me? Nobody has actually told me anything like that. Well some people have said they've liked me, but not well **like, like**.

"You do?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, I guess I do." Ulrich said. He cupped his hands into my face and kissed me. It was **amazing! **Just before I could kiss him back, a couple of rabbits came out of nowhere and attacked us!

They were defiantly under Xana's control. Ulrich and I ran as fast as we could but I was limping because of two of the rabbits biting me on the leg. "Belle, you okay!" He asked. "I'm fine! Head to the factory" I replied. There defiantly wasn't anytime for him to be worrying about me.

**At the Factory…..Third Person's POV**

"Oh where are the others?" Jeremie asked himself. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aelita, Odd, Rena, Roxas and Yumi came just in time and were virtualized into Lyoko. Suddenly, Ulrich came. "Ulrich, where's Annabelle?" Jeremie said. "Some possessed rabbits started to attack us in the forest." Ulrich replied.

"What were you doing there?" Jeremie asked. Ulrich blushed before replying "Nothing, nothing!" "RIGHHHHHHHT. Anyways I'll virtualize you." Ulrich was virtualized into Lyoko onto one of the stars in the Galaxy Sector with the others.

"_Materialization Star Cycles" _Jeremie said. The Star Cycles appeared in front of the warriors and they raced off. "So Ulrich, how did you and Annabelle go? And what you do in the forest?" Odd asked. "N...Nothing Odd! It's none of your business!" Ulrich replied.

"Did you, kiss?" Odd said. "N…no we didn't alright!" Ulrich said. They all gasp. "You did!" Yumi said. "Okay I admit it we did alright. But it was just **one **kiss. **Only **one!" Ulrich said.

The warriors reached the tower. But it was quiet. "It's quiet. A little too quiet, and Xana hasn't set out any monsters either. Something's wrong." Aelita said. Suddenly a blast was shot at Ulrich, causing to drop down to 20 life points!

"What was that?" Sora shouted. A dragon appeared out of the sky that was merged with all of the monsters with an 80 life point taking blast. "What's that?" Goofy shouted. Just before anybody could answer, Ulrich was devirtulized.

Ulrich was ejected from Lyoko and went to the forest to fend off the rabbits.

**Back on Lyoko…**

The warriors needed to get past that dragon. Luckily, Sora transforms into Anti-Form and manages to jump onto the dragon. Aelita makes through the tower and floats up to the top platform.

Ulrich sees Annabelle covered in rabbits who were scratching at her. "(gasps) Belle!" Ulrich runs over to her motionless body.

_Aelita_

Ulrich also gets covered in rabbits.

_Code:_

"B….Belle" he says.

_Lyoko_

The rabbits retreat from the two and Ulrich reaches over to Annabelle's hand while the white bubble returns them back into the past.

**In the Cafeteria….**

Yumi barely showed up at the warriors table, mainly because of the whole Annabelle and Ulrich kissing thing. Ulrich and Annabelle, or as now the warriors call Belle began to hold hands at the table and everybody at the school knew that they were now dating.

I decided not to discontinue it and start to do it again though I won't be updating that much… Please review!


	13. AN Discontinue

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm discontinuing the Lyoko Hearts series, but instead of actually discontinuing, I'm making a brand new re-made series called Lyoko Hearts: Re-Booted.


End file.
